Thorin Bael
Thorin Bael is a 19-year-old college student and is close friends with West Argentina. He serves as a rook in the Argentina clan household Personality Thorin is a very cocky person and is always underestimating other enemies. He can sometimes be a dick but does not hesitate to help when needed to whether its lifting heavy things or helping with keeping the clan household in order. Unfortunitly due to his atittude only a select handfull of people really like him. Apperence Thorin is often times seen wearing super tight clothing, normally solid color t-shirts and black or blue jeans with a brown belt and a cross necklace. His hair is jet black and his eye color is brown along with his tattoo which contains his sacred gear the Hammer of Destruction. History Thorin has always looked up to his older brother Saigorg Bael. Unlike his brother he has devel powers but he choses to be muscular because he likes the look, and he thinks that conditioning is important to any fight. Their mother died at a young age and their father found Saigorg as "not worthy of the Bael clan status". So he chose to follow his brother around untill he turned 10 and that was when they had split because of an argument they had in the past. One year had passed and he started to train in the woods and was taken by a group of hunters in the woods. West had come around and saved him, which lead to Thorin being in the Argentina clan, A little while had passed till he had ventured out into the woods because he says that it is soothng and it is his way of getting away from life for a while. While doing this he was struck by a sword through the chest but he had made it back to the clan household for him to get it removed. West said that he would die if he did not get a sacred gear implanted into him, so he ultamitly agreed, this lead him to having learned the power of the Hammer of Destruction. Powers and Abilitys Flight: As a devel he can use his 2 wings to fly, he also learned how to fly with many of his inventions God like strength: His strength rivals that of Son Goku. He has gotten traning from west and his brother a bit. He even furthered this power by going to Mount Olympus and trained with Zues and other gods. Demonic Power: As a devil, he has the ability to cast common spells and magic. * Power of Destruction: This is a power signiture to the Gremory clan and the Bael clan. Unlike others who hold this power, He has mastered it, even so to the point where he can make it rapid fire and grow bigger or stronger at will, he can even make more of the appear from thin air. Immense Durability: Thorin can take hits from many things, including a fully mastered power of destruction, his sacred gear furthers this ability. Equipment Hammer of Destruction: A hammer said to have been wielded by many gods and worthy people before him. this sacred gear is one of the most powerful as it contains 6 different forms of it self, 6 different armors and 6 different powers as well. It is held together by crystal. * Golden Angel armor: This armor is one of the many in the Hammer of Destruction. In this armor he gains golden wings, he can use these wings to block attacks. When this armor is activated it boosts the defense of the user. * Golden Scythe: When the golden armor is activated he also gains a golden scythe. This golden scythe is capable of turning into dual swords that glow as bright as the sun. * Sunfire blast: This power comes with thorin's armor. This power glows as bright as the sun. This power can only be used where there is an immense amount of fire. * Demon armor: * Demon sword: * Dragonic Armor